


Ability

by McKayRulez



Series: Dark & Disturbed Stargate [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, Gen, Jennifer Keller Bashing, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, Missions Gone Wrong, Needles, Starvation, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: “You've doomed them to a long, slow and painful death. I’d admire the work, if I hadn’t wanted them to die a bit faster… Let’s just say, after all I’ve been through.. I’m not a patient man.”





	Ability

She was on an away mission. The same undertaking as she had been having the past three months. Trying to help a village infected with the Hoffan drug. As she observed her patients in her makeshift tent, there was a gate activation, then the sounds of darts were heard outside. She stepped out to help a couple sickly and staggering elderly inside. When she looked up a hive appeared over head. 

An enemy appeared stalking toward her from the right. She was oblivious as she looked for more fleeing natives. 

Suddenly the sound of a stunner, and her world slowly turned sideways, as her body went numb and fell. Her mind and vision went dark.

Her eyes slowly opened to a dim light above her. Once the fogginess of being stunned settled, she began looking around frantically trying to figure out what was happening. She was strapped to a gurney, bound by the wrists and ankles. She struggled against them to no avail. 

“Hello?!” She yelled. “HELLO!?” Her voice echoed back to her. 

Where was she? How did she get here? 

She recalled her last few moments of memory, before being knocked out. So she was captured by the wraith? 

However… This didn’t look like the inside of a hive? I mean it still had that dark, gloomy feel, but.. Just not with any of the fleshy hive membrane wall bits… 

It looked more like a tiny grimy laboratory bunker. 

Suddenly, a figure stalked his way toward the open door. His body hidden in shadows, his movements predatory. He stopped at the entrance. A smug sneer was just barely visible, as she squinted at him. 

“H-hello?” Her voice quivered. 

“Hello, Doctor.” 

The voice was deep, and cold. It made her spine crawl. “W-who are you?” 

There was a bone chilling laugh. “I’m you predecessors failure. His experiment run amok.” 

She looked on concern and confused. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Dr. Beckett?” The figure stepped aside and usered the person behind him into the room. 

Carson stepped inside, head looking down cast at the floor as he walked solemnly to her side as he carried a tray of instruments before him. 

Her mouth was agape as she stared at the dead man before her. 

The Doctor cast a few quick glances at her, before quickly looking away ashamed. 

The shadowed figure walked inside. He looked like a cross between a wraith and a human and her eyes couldn’t get more wider. What was happening? 

The strange amalgamation lifted his palm up supine, her heartbeat quickened at the sight expecting to see a slit and her breathing became erratic in the quiet stillness. 

Instead he lightly touched her chin with a finger and ran it across her jawline. “You’ve been playing with things you shouldn’t.” 

She gulped. “We do you mean?” 

The hybrid rolled his eyes. “Don’t play naive, doctor.. You’ve been eliminating their ability to feed.” 

“It’s the only way to help them.” She looked the crossbreed up and down. “Shouldn’t you of all people wish it?” 

“I want the wraith,” He eyed her and brought his hand over her throat, lightly, “To die, and you’re ruining my plans.” He tilted his head and stated bluntly. “I don’t like interlopers.. Especially of the Atlantis variety.” 

She stared transfixed into his unblinking eyes. 

“What are you going to do with me?.. Are you.. Are you going to kill me?” 

He grinned sinisterly. “Why good doctor.. I’m not going to kill you.. That would be a waste of potential..” He tilted his head the other direction. “No.. I’m going to let you have your way.” 

She frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re going to experience your work first hand.” He motioned for Carson, and he began to hand over a set of sharp silver instruments to his master. 

The sharp metal reflected into her eyes and her stomach muscles tightened in fear. “What?” She instinctively tried in vain to push herself back, away from the tools as much as she could, but was held down by her ankles and wrists. 

“Why good doctor..” He lifted a needle and some wire. “I’m going to eliminate your ability to feed.” 

“And then, after a few days,” He lifted a syringe. He gave it a little tap and a bead of liquid rolled down the slender metal tip. “I’m going to eliminate your Need to feed.” 

He waved the syringe fluidly in front of her face then placed it back on Carson’s tray with a clang. He picked up his wire and needle once more. She shook against her binds as he leaned in close, looming above her. She could feel his breath on her neck. 

“Why so scared, Doctor? Isn’t this what you do on a daily basis?” 

He laid his cheek against hers. “You know… I think we’re the same..” 

She jostled her head away from his and look at him angrily. “I don’t staple their mouth shut! And I’m definitely not like you!” 

“Don’t you?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, “Just not crudely, but biologically, which don’t worry, we’ll get to soon.” He promised, and added. “We’re the same in a sense.. We both created suffering through starvation… and we both think we’re the heroes of our own story.. How quaint.” 

“I helped them!” 

“You’ve doomed them to a long, slow and painful death. I’d admire the work, if I hadn’t wanted them to die a bit faster… Let’s just say, after all I’ve been through.. I’m not a patient man.” 

“I took away their need to feed!” 

“No, you didn’t.. There’s a difference between Need and Ability, my dear.. You took away their Ability, not their Need.. But don’t worry..” He smiled as he gazed down at her. “You’ll understand that difference,-” He grinned showing his teeth, “soon enough.” 

He glanced To Carson. “Keep her head still.” 

“No! NO!” She started to scream and thrash her head side to side, as the amalgamation held up the needle in front of him, stringing the metal wire through and bringing it to her face. 

“You should probably stop.” He looked down at her struggling as Carson made his way behind her gurney and grabbing her head. “I may just poke you in the eye at this rate, and we wouldn’t want that..” He sneered. “Now would we?” 

Her skin paled. 

Her eyes widened. 

Her screams echoed off the walls of his hidden lab. 

The needle piercing her skin above the lips. 

Blood beads rolling red down her chin in streaks. 

Soon enough that loud echoed screaming became a muffled silent sob. 

Salted tears of terror and pain streamed down her frightened face. 

He stepped back and admired his handiwork, and found that it was good. 

He ran his palm against her wet cheek, down the side of her face. 

“Shhh.” He soothed. “Don’t cry.” 

Carson eyed him up and down, but he paid no mind to his slave’s thoughts. 

“You wouldn’t want to die of dehydration before your three days are up.” He smiled softly. A peculiar plan in his eyes. 

He brought his hand under her chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze. 

“After all, that’s when the real fun begins.”


End file.
